Wes
Name: Wes Gender: Male Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue/Gray Job: Student (Sophomore) Age: 15-16 Wes is a fictional character in Surviving High School. He was introduced as one of the new characters in the major update of the game in September 2012. Wes is a unique character and his most notable storyline so far has been his relationship with Autumn. Storylines Wes first appears as one of the new characters introduced during the major september 2012 update. Quaterback Nate Crawford hires Wes to find out information about new guy Owen Harris as Nate wants to keep Owen away from Zoe. Wes then discovers that Owen put a guy in a weelchair during a game of football due to the pressure from his dad. Nate later hires Wes to discover more about Zoe's boyfriend Howard so that they will split up. Wes discovers that Howard has returned from Kingston University to be with Zoe and not because he is on winter break.He is a main charactor in high school story Wes later meets one of the school hipsters, Autumn who he befriends and grows feelings for. When Autumn transfers from Twin Branches High due to being bullied by cheerleader Lindsay, Wes promises to get revenge on Lindsay. When Zoe wants to know what has happened to Paige so that she can tell Owen, Wes tells Zoe that he will tell her what happened to Paige if Zoe helps him get revenge on Lindsay which Zoe agrees to. Wes tells Zoe that Paige is on lockdown at Monarch Prep. Zoe later holds a S.E.T practice test in the library although it turns in to a disaster and Zoe is blamed for it making it un-likely that she will get in to Kingston University. Wes offers to help her if she returns the favor which she agrees to. Wes eventually gers revenge on Lindsay by smashing her car and he is expelled from Twin Branches because of this. Autumn and Wes then kiss. Personallity Initially introduced as sly and sketchy, Wes knows all the gossip going on around the school. Wes uses his knowledge of gossip to his advantage, often exchanging information of other students for money or favours. He is portrayed to be heartless and money-minded, digging up and giving out unsavoury information about people as long as he is paid, without consideration of the person's wellbeing. Although he may not seem like it, Wes is highly intelligent and knows how to get what he wants, as shown from the way he arranges the photography internship through cashing in favours from various people. Wes goes all out to ensure that the people he hates are miserable. He is not afraid of crossing a few lines to get revenge- he destroys Lindsay's new sports car to get revenge for Autumn. In The Conned Artist, Wes is revealed to have a troubled and unstable childhood. He lives in a run-down trailer, with few personal belongings, and insists that living alone beats the foster homes he's been in. Fiercely independent and resourceful, Wes saves the money he earns from schemes and intends to spend it responsibly in the future, be it on his college education or on business. Despite his tough life, he remains determined to survive and thrive. Wes has shown a softer side to him, especially through his interactions with Autumn. Wes is extremely caring and fiercely protective, but does not express this in a conventional fashion. For instance, he goes to great lengths to ensure that Autumn is happy through arranging the photography internship. When he mistakenly thought that Autumn did not want him in her life, he respected her decision and was prepared to leave her even though she was the only person he had ever cared about. It is also explained that the reason why he schemes and plots is because he has felt powerless for most of his life, and manipulating others is the only way he knows how to feel safe. Age Wes's age has never been talked about although it is likely that he is a Sophomore as he first appeared one year ago. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Centerscore Student